Maintenance
by Psychoda
Summary: Ed hasn't shown up for regular maintenance of his arm and leg, so Winry has decided to come to him. Mustang and Hawkeye witness their fight and more. The word maintenance gets a new meaning. EdxWin. Rated for a reason.


Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were walking along the hall of the military headquarters in Central. They were on their way to the dining hall to eat some lunch. They were having a conversation about the Elric brothers and when they would leave again on their next 'mission' in search of the philosopher's stone and, ultimately, their bodies.

At that point, a blushing Alphonse ('I didn't know a suit of armor could blush?') came hurrying down the hall towards them. Roy and Riza looked at each other suspiciously and decided to ask what was wrong.

"N-n-nothing. Just, don't go to the dining hall" Alphonse answered and looked in the direction of the dining hall with a scared look on his face.

"And why not?" Roy asked. "We were just about to go there."

"Well, Winry is here and, well, they're fighting again" Alphonse told them, hoping that prospect would scare them off.

"I don't care. They can take their fight somewhere else. I want lunch. I'm not letting FullMetal ruin my lunch" Roy said agitated and continued to walk.

"If you wait for half an hour, they'll be out of there and you can eat lunch. Besides, isn't it a bit early to be eating lunch? I mean, normally, people eat lunch at half past 12 or something. Not at 11!" Alphonse ranted, trying to block the path of the two higher-ranking officers.

Riza looked Alphonse in the eyes and tried to guess what he was trying to protect them from. After all, they had witnessed a fight between Edward and Winry before. Sure they yelled a lot and she threw things at him, but it wasn't something to overreact to. Unless..

"Why are they fighting, Alphonse?" Riza questioned.

"Well, because we're in a dangerous situation, Edward didn't want Winry to come here, even though he needed maintenance on his arm. But you know how stubborn she is, so she came here anyway. That's what the fight's about" Alphonse ended lamely, hoping the two superiors would turn around and come back later.

Riza still didn't understand and Roy didn't want to understand. He was just hungry and FullMetal was keeping him away from his lunch. Indirectly of course, but it was still him.

"Alright Al, we won't go to the dining hall. Satisfied?" Roy told him.

Alphonse visibly relaxed and thanked them. After he'd left, Roy walked in the direction of the dining hall.

"What are you doing?" Riza inquired. "You promised Al you wouldn't go here".

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, I'm hungry and I don't mind seeing FullMetal getting hit. I consider it as entertainment during my lunch" Roy told her with an evil smile on his face.

Riza rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway. She was curious about Alphonse's reaction. Why would he be blushing about his brother fighting with his mechanic?

It turned out that it wasn't just any fight. When they came closer to the dining hall, they heard furious shrieks and angry yelling. They decided to 'investigate' and peered around the corner of the door, which was wide open.

They saw Edward and Winry both yelling at the top of their lungs. Edward was defending himself against all kinds of heavy machinery that was thrown at him. Winry was, obviously, throwing said machinery at him.

"I don't care if I needed maintenance, you just shouldn't have come here! It's dangerous!" Edward yelled while ducking to evade a chair.

"I don't care if it's dangerous. You needed your maintenance. Besides, if it's dangerous, your arm should be in perfect condition! You could hurt yourself if something happened to it!" Winry screamed back, searching for something to throw at Edward.

"You should care that it's dangerous. Something could happen to you! I'll come and visit you" Edward yelled back and stepped closer to her.

"You never visit! Only when your arm is broken, or your leg has fallen off. I'm always waiting for you and I'm sick of it!" Winry yelled and also stepped closer.

"I told you, you shouldn't be waiting for me! I could die out there and you'd still be waiting for me!" he screamed and stepped closer again.

"We already had this conversation, Ed! You know my answer" Winry yelled again. She walked closer still and their noses were pressed up against each other. Both were seething with anger.

Roy and Riza looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. "I don't think this is about maintenance" Riza whispered to Roy.

Before Roy could answer they heard a different sound from the room. Moaning.

They looked and were shocked at the new position the two teens had taken. Winry sat on one of the tables and Ed stood between her legs, their crotches grinding against each other. They were sharing an open-mouthed kiss and their hands were roaming each other's bodies.

Winry's jacket and tube top came off first, quickly followed by Edward's red coat and his top. Their naked torso's moved in sync as they explored each other's bodies and by the looks of it, not for the first time.

Roy's mouth fell open when he saw Winry remove the gloves on Ed's hands and put his right hand between her breasts. He moved his auto-mail hand over her breasts expertly and she moaned louder than before, breathing his name.

"She gets turned on by his auto-mail" Roy whispered, stunned by his discovery.

"I-I" Riza was speechless. However, she quickly came to her senses when Winry was trying to open Edward's leather pants, which were a lot tighter than before.

"Let's go!" she whispered harshly and dragged her superior away from the door.

Both Riza and Roy were lightly panting and blushing from what they'd seen in the dining hall.

"I think I understand what Alphonse was warning us about" Riza said while eying Roy.

"I.., FullMetal is not a virgin?!" was that only thing that Roy could think about.

"Clearly he's not. They have definitely done this before" Riza answered. "And Alphonse must've known about this. He wouldn't have warned us if he didn't".

Roy was too shocked to say anything rational right now. "She gets turned on by his auto-mail" he repeated.

"Yes, I know that. Could you stop? I can't look them in the eye now, but if you keep repeating that it will only get worse" Riza said and dragged Roy along, back to his office. 

_Later that day._

Roy and Riza were on their way to lunch at a restaurant in town. They both didn't want to go to the dining hall for lunch for obvious reasons. While they walked outside towards the car, they saw Ed and Winry sitting together on a bench.

Winry had just finished the maintenance on Ed's arm and they were now eating lunch.

"You finally had your maintenance done, FullMetal?" Roy inquired, trying to look Edward in the eyes without blushing or laughing.

"Yup, but I wasn't the only one that needed maintenance" Edward said, grinning at Winry.

Winry giggled and Riza and Roy could only blush.


End file.
